In film deposition apparatuses and film deposition methods in which publicly known sheet-fed RTP apparatuses are used, the accuracy of measuring a substrate temperature in a high-temperature region may be affected by variations in measured temperature between temperature sensors and different positions of a temperature sensor relative to a specific substrate in a reactor (chamber). For example, in a publicly known film deposition apparatus and film deposition method described in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-522912, temperature measurement values are accurately obtained in a high-temperature region by correcting variations in measured temperature between temperature sensors and different positions of a temperature sensor relative to a specific substrate during substrate processing.
The following will describe the publicly known film deposition apparatus and film deposition method described in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-522912.
In the publicly known film deposition apparatus, a substrate transported into a reactor is held by a substrate supporting part and rotated at a desired rpm, process gas is introduced into the reactor, and the substrate is heated by a lamp in each zone of a heater disposed above the substrate, so that a film is formed on the substrate.
The publicly known film deposition apparatus includes a pyrometer (temperature sensors), a measurement device, a lamp power supply, a processor, a temperature recipe (temperature cycle/profile), and a temperature controller.
The pyrometer can measure a temperature in a high-temperature region of about 1000° C. and is placed under the reactor to measure temperatures on different positions in the radial direction of the underside of the substrate. The measurement device includes, for example, a polarization analyzer and measures the thickness of a coating (film thickness) of a substrate 2. The lamp power supply adjusts a voltage (lamp voltage) applied to the lamp in each zone of the heater. The processor calculates a temperature correction value based on the thickness having been measured by the measurement device and predetermined processing conditions. The temperature recipe sets a desired substrate temperature in advance and changes the set substrate temperature with time.
The temperature controller corrects temperature measurement values having been measured by the pyrometer on different positions in the radial direction of the underside of the substrate (underside temperatures on substrate positions) based on a temperature correction algorithm, corrects the output of the lamp power supply based on the corrected underside temperatures on the substrate positions, the temperature having been set by the temperature recipe, and the temperature correction value having been calculated by the processor, and the temperature controller controls the temperature of the substrate to “the set substrate temperature changing with time” which is inputted according to the temperature recipe, so that the thickness of a coating formed on each position on the substrate, that is, the thickness profile of the substrate is controlled. With the temperature correction algorithm, a fixed adjustment is made on the substrate underside temperatures having been obtained by the pyrometer on the substrate positions, and accurate temperature measurement values are obtained in the high-temperature region.
According to the configuration of the publicly known film deposition apparatus, the substrate transported into the reactor is held by the substrate supporting part and rotated at, for example, at 100 rpm, process gas is introduced with a fixed flow rate, the lamp voltage of a lamp in each zone of the heater disposed in a radial zone is separately set based on the substrate underside temperature or the like having been sampled and corrected from the pyrometer by the temperature controller, and the thickness of the coating formed on each position on the substrate, that is, the thickness profile of the substrate is controlled, so that a desired coating is formed on the substrate. Since temperatures are measured on different positions in the radial direction of the underside of the substrate, the pyrometer generates (measures) a mean temperature on different ring-shaped regions on the substrate. The ring-shaped regions correspond to the zones of the heater.
The publicly known film deposition apparatus and film deposition method cause the following problem:
The substrate underside temperature measured by the pyrometer on each substrate position is controlled to the set substrate temperature having been set according to the temperature recipe, so that the thickness profile of the substrate is controlled. Therefore, for example, when the substrate temperature changes on a point other than measurement points or the distribution of an oxygen radical concentration changes near the surface of the substrate, in other words, even when the state of the apparatus changes so as to vary the thickness profile, the temperature measurement value is normal and an abnormality is hard to detect in the thickness profile.